Individuals have been operating and traveling in vehicles as a means of transportation for decades. Generally, some individuals exercise more care or caution than do other individuals when operating vehicles. In particular, individuals may sometimes operate vehicles when they are unfit to do so, such as if the individuals are intoxicated or drowsy. This generally unsafe vehicle operation leads to accidents, injuries, or other negative effects.
Recently, vehicles have experienced an increased prevalence of electronic devices and sensors capable of sensing and generating data associated with vehicle operation. However, even with this increasing prevalence, there are no existing solutions for determining when specific drivers are operating vehicles in certain situations. For example, there is no existing solution for accurately determining when an individual is unfit to drive and, if the individual is unfit, for facilitating actions that may dissuade the individual from operating the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods to leverage various data to identify individuals and determine information that may dissuade the individuals from operating vehicles.